


An Angel's Gift

by MiiishaColllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Other, Some Spoilers, Some light smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, basically Castiel and Hannah making out a lot, fluff and cuteness, no specific timeline, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiishaColllins/pseuds/MiiishaColllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Singer was brought up in a hunter's life. Each day was unpredictable, especially as she had a close relationship with The Winchesters and the angel Castiel. But when a moment of passion and comfort leads to an unexpected gift, Hannah finds herself at the centre of war between good and evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive

"No, no no no!" 

Hannah collapsed to her knees on the cold bathroom floor, tears stinging her eyes as she gazed at the white stick in her hands. Positive how can it be positive? it couldn't be true it just couldn't. Hot tears coated her face she felt sick her body shaking this can't be happening she thought throwing the test towards the wall with such force that it broke in two. Her world was crumbling around her and all because of one stupid night. 

Hannah curled up in a tight ball closing her eyes this is a dream, just a silly dream she thought any second now Dean is going to wake me up singing one of his cheesy rock songs. She opened her eyes hoping to see the elder Winchester smiling at her but no such luck, instead she found herself still curled up on the bathroom floor. 

Hannah pulled herself to her knees wiping away the last tears, she froze for a few moments trying to taking these news in how do I tell them? How do I tell him? different thoughts clouded her mind. Maybe if the situation were different if she didn't have the life she did then perhaps Hannah would have reacted better; perhaps she would have been happy with the result. But she was a hunter her life was unpredictable, everyday she would risk her life, and more then anyone she knew it was no life to raise a child. Her father Bobby had always done his best to shield her from that life; but after discovering the spirit of her grandfather when she was nine years old Hannah was thrown into the deep end.

After what seemed like hours, the teen stood to her feet and stepped in front of the mirror; her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks covered in the saltiness of her tears. Hannah splashed cold water on her face to wash away her pain before leaving the bathroom and walking back into the motel room. It was quiet without her dad and The Winchesters; they had gone to stop a vengeful spirit a couple of miles away, a simple salt and burn Dean's favourite. 

The teenager had stayed back feeling unwell complaining about stomach pains and know she knew why; she was expecting a baby. 

Hannah suck into one of the beds the mattress was hard against her back, she covered herself with the thin rough sheets trying to keep out the cold. She pressed a hand against her stomach I'm sorry was her final thought as she drifted into the arms of a deep sleep.


	2. One Week Later

The emergency room was quiet, just a handful of people sat there waiting to be called through. A mother was telling the elderly man next to her all about how her son had shoved a marble up his left nostril just to see if he could. Hannah hated hospitals, which was ironic as she always made Sam and Dean play doctors when she was younger. 

Her stomach was doing back flips, or perhaps it was the baby moving either way she was nervous about today. Luckily Bobby was helping on a hunt with The Winchesters which gave her the opportunity to do this without any awkward questions being asked. If her dad knew she was certain he would completely flip out, Dean definitely would but Sam would be a bit more understanding she hoped. I'll tell them when the time is right she said to herself but how do I tell him, the father? Would he be happy angry upset?

"Hannah Singer?"

A kind looking nurse entered the room dragging Hannah from her thoughts. The teen followed the woman down a corridor and into a small room where she sat on one of those hard hospital beds. The nurse sat opposite by a desk piled high with papers "Miss Singer would you like me to call someone to support you? your parents perhaps or maybe the father?" she asked gently noticing how nervous the young mother to be was. Hannah shook at head at these words "no I'm fine" she said taking of her jacket. 

After an hour of talking and filling in forms it was time for the moment Hannah was dreading; the scan. The Nurse quickly left the room for a moment leaving the teen alone, she checked her phone and noticed no missed calls, which was odd as Bobby always called to check up on her. For a minute she thought about calling but decided it was best to leave it, the hunt was probably taking up Bobby's time. 

The nurse soon returned pulling an ultrasound machine with her "time for the exciting part, seeing your baby for the first time" she smiled indicating for Hannah to lay down on the bed.

She pulled up her shirt as the nurse applied a small amount of cool gel to her stomach. The screen switched on just as the nurse moved the transducer over Hannah's stomach, a series of black and white images appeared that soon came together to resemble a baby. Hannah stared at the image not daring to blink, this tiny little thing was growing inside her and she instantly felt a rush of love for it. The nurse moved the transducer a bit more and the room soon filled with the sound of a tiny heartbeat which sounded a bit like a drum beating. 

"Congratulations the baby has a very healthy heartbeat. From the size I would say you are about ten weeks and two days gone"

Ten weeks! There had to be a mistake Hannah thought still staring at the screen it only happened just over a month ago and then she remembered; the baby wasn't fully human maybe that's why it was developing faster. After a few checks the nurse handed Hannah some tissues to wipe away the gel before taking the ultrasound away and returned with a couple of prints. She handed them over to the teen who put them in her jacket pocket not even looking. 

"I've noticed you're not registered with a local paediatrician. If you would like I can call one down and" the nurse began but Hannah interrupted "no it's fine thank you." She grabbed her jacket and quickly left the room without another word leaving the nurse slightly baffled.

The drive home seemed like it lasted hours when in reality it only took two. It started to rain heavily just as AC/DC played on the stereo; Dean had a lot of influence in Hannah's music taste growing up. She soon turned into her dad's salvage yard and spotted the Impala parked outside the house, the boys had returned from their hunt. She turned switched off the car and sat there for a moment wondering what she would say when asked why she wasn't at home. 

But all Hannah cared about was heading upstairs to bed but she was also feeling hungry, a grilled cheese smothered in ketchup sounded like heaven. Stepping out the car she started to head to the house but stopped mid step feeling a gush of wind behind her and the sound of fluttering wings. Her heart skipped a beat as she spun round on her heels coming face to face with the father of her baby; 

Castiel


	3. Heaven, We Have a Problem

Castiel spent the last week silently observing Hannah from a distance, after their last encounter he was growing concerned about her behaviour. Normally when a hunt came their way the stubborn teen would spend hours fighting with Bobby about her helping but this time Hannah ignored the case. The angel tried to get a read on her but her mind was clouded with too many thoughts. Whenever he made himself present in a room Hannah would avoid his gaze or completely ignored him which crushed Castiel's feelings. Whenever he went to speak to her Hannah would either leave the room or change the subject. 

"Hannah is upset with me" he said aloud one day to anyone who would listen, the elder Winchester looked up from his book "what makes you say that?" he asked observing the angels body language. Castiel was lent against a bookcase in Bobby's study, he was looking down playing with his fingers. "For the past week Hannah has ignored me, she has become" he paused trying to find the right words "uninterested in a friendship with me. Usually she is the first to greet me when I enter a room but now she just acts as if I am not there." For someone so powerful and ancient, Castiel looked so small in that moment, almost like a child. Dean found it strange to see his friend showing these kind of emotions, he wasn't even sure if Castiel even knew anything about human emotions.

"Look Cas, Hannah is a drama queen, she's stubborn and a pain in the ass. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, just let her do what she's gotta do' Dean said.

But Castiel never got to hear those words, the scenery had suddenly changed around him. Gone was Dean sat in Bobby's study, gone were the opened books and empty beer bottles. He now stood in a beautiful garden, a rainbow of flowers surrounded a large marble fountain in the middle of the neatly trimmed lawn. Castiel sighed in frustration, he knew exactly where he was; Heaven.

"Hello Castiel" 

A woman with short blonde hair appeared behind him, she wore a navy suit and white shirt. "My name is Felicity, we need to talk" she said "There is an urgent matter we must discuss" she walked over to sit on a bench to her left and waited for Castiel to join her. But instead he continued to stand and just stared at the sky "I made it very clear that I no longer wish to associate with Heaven, why have you called me back?" his tone was flat and uninterested. Felicity studied him for a moment finding the right words to get the right reaction "We have received word that a Nephilim is going to be born."

Castiel suddenly turned his head towards her, creasing his brow "but that is impossible. God made it very clear that the offspring of the sons of God and the daughters of men are illegal, all Angels know this" he said.

Felicity stared at him her lips tightening together "well it seems not every Angel got the message, did they Castiel?" 

"I don't understand"

"Courting with a human, how could you brother. You have always been one to follow rules like the good soldier God made you. But this is unforgivable and now an abomination is going to be born due to your recklessness"

Castiel shook his head not knowing how to react, he was being accused of what most Angels saw as treason against Heaven. He knew it couldn't be true but deep down in his subconscious he had an uneasy feeling. He tried to think back to his time on earth in the past year, the only female he had any contact with was "no" his face fell "Hannah" his voice was barely a whisper but Felicity still heard.

"Yes Castiel, Hannah Singer is the mother. That human whore (Castiel stared down at her rage in his eyes) who seduced you is carrying the abomination. We need your help to stop it"

Castiel stepped towards her the rage in his normally calm eyes burnt brighter "I will not hurt Hannah or the child and I will not let you near them" he turned to walk away but stopped at the sight of a dozen of his siblings standing behind him.

"You of all people should know not to doubt the wrath of Heaven" Felicity now stood between Castiel and the other angels she placed her hands behind her back showing authority.

"Now you are going to do exactly as I tell you otherwise the consequences will become more strict. You will find Hannah Singer and you will destroy that child, because if you don't I will take the matter into my own hands. And believe me when I tell you this; I will tear that girl apart and spread her atoms across the universe so you will never be able to find her."

Felicity snapped her fingers sending Castiel back to earth, all while knowing he would once again betray Heaven.


	4. When Souls Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter is a flashback*

A month and a half ago; 

 

"We've gone over this, if this witch is using virgins then that means she's very powerful and dangerous. We take you with us and it'd be like handing her an early Christmas present" Dean had explained. Three high school students in Jamestown, North Dakota, had been found with their hearts missing. At first Sam and Dean thought it was a werewolf attack but the lunar cycle wasn't right, and after a few days of investigating they had reached a brick wall. After calling in Bobby for help he noticed the three victims had been virgins at the time of their death and figured a witch was in town. Bobby and the Winchesters had taken off just a few hours earlier leaving Hannah behind once again and all because she was still a virgin. "We'll be back by morning you know the rules while I'm gone" Bobby said. "Bolt down every entrance. Salt lines at all doors and windows. Don't answer your phones. Always keep gun on hand and you'll call once before hanging up and calling again" Hannah recited for the hundredth time in her life. 

"That's my girl" Bobby had grinned before leaving with the boys.

 

A few hours later; 

Hannah spent the day at her father's desk reading about ancient mythology in some of Sam's books. She loved reading about the nature of the supernatural and discovering where some of the lores were born. As she got to a chapter about Angels her mind wandered and her thoughts were filled with Castiel. She hadn't seen the celestial being for weeks, Dean said he was busy trying to calm the situation down in Heaven. Hannah often thought of Castiel, she was fascinated with his outlook on life and admired his bravery. At first she wasn't sure if it was a crush but the more time she spent with The Angel, the more Hannah developed feelings for him. Whenever he entered a room her cheeks would blush slightly, especially when he looked at her, luckily he was oblivious to the concept of human emotions to notice. And being an Angel of The Lord didn't help, she knew that nothing could ever happen between them so always pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. 

"Hannah" 

A voice coming from just inside the kitchen snapped the teen from her daydream, she looked up and was greeted by Castiel. But she soon realized there was something wrong; he was leaning against the door frame, his face was bruised and covered in blood, the front of his clothes also smeared in crimson. He went to take a step forward but instantly fell to the ground as he let go of the wall. Hannah was immediately by his side helping The Angel to his feet as she walked him over to the couch to lay down. 

"Castiel what happened?" 

"I got ambushed by some of Raphael's followers" 

The Angel groaned slightly as he tried to get comfortable "I managed to fight them off but they still weakened me, I can't fully heal myself." Hannah rushed back to the kitchen to collect a bowl of water, some clean cloths and the first aid kit before returning to The Angel. She knelt on the floor beside him and started to clean some of the blood from his face but the second she touched his cheek Castiel flinched at her touch. "Sorry am I hurting you? I thought Angel's couldn't feel pain?" she asked concerned spreading over her face. Castiel soon pulled up his shirt revealing a nasty cut no bigger then a few inches long just to the right of his belly button, a bright white light was leaking from the wound "my grace is fading." 

Hannah couldn't help but stare, it was a beautiful sight but it also made her feel sad, she was so used to seeing Castiel as this fierce warrior but know he looked like any other human. She finished cleaning the blood from his face before assessing his other injuries; other then the cut to his stomach it was mostly bruises. She managed to clean them but with Castiel's grace still fading he was unable to fully heal. As he lay resting on the couch Hannah searched through her father's library to find a way to help but so far nothing. "There is a way I can heal myself" he suddenly said making Hannah rush over to him "tell me" she said kneeling back down "it's fine I can wait for Sam and Dean to return. Where are they?" 

"Gone to take down some witch bitch, dad's gone with them. And as usual I've been left behind and all because this witch is using virgins and because I am one." Hannah grunted. 

Castiel gave her his signature confused puppy look which made her smile "the boys won't be back until the morning. Whatever you need I can do it." But The Angel shook his head "I do not wish to put this burden on you" whatever it was he sounded concerned. "Castiel when we first met you saved me from a group of demons who tried to bleed me dry. You spent the night slowly healing me when you could have been doing Angel stuff. I want to help you, now tell me what do you need?" 

"Your soul. I need you to let me touch it" 

"I'm sorry?" was all Hannah could say. "A human soul is pure energy, if I can touch it I'll be able to revitalize myself. But it is painful and I do not want" but Hannah interrupted him "I can take the pain if it means you get back to healing yourself." Castiel looked at the teenager studying her face; she was serious about doing this "ok" he said sitting up slightly "it would be best if you sat down for this." Hannah grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of Castiel before sitting down hands upon her knees "so what happens now?" she asked nervously. Castiel sat up a bit more so he was now facing the teen "I reach inside your body to touch your soul" Hannah felt her hands grasp her jeans at these words. "Are you sure you wish to do this? I am very happy to wait for Sa-" 

"Your grace might all be gone by the time they return, I can do this." 

At those words Castiel reached a hand across to Hannah, her breathing became more erratic as he began to slowly push his fingers inside her stomach through her shirt. Hannah had never felt pain like it; it was if she was being stabbed with a red hot poker as Castiel's hand disappeared further into her skin. She closed her eyes trying not to concentrate on the pain but it became so much Hannah was certain she was going to pass out. Castiel noticed this and the instant his grace was repaired he removed his hand from her stomach picked her up from the chair and placed her on the couch to rest. A few moments later Hannah began to stir "Castiel?" her voice was strained "I'm here" she opened her eyes to see The Angel looking at her with soft eyes. "Good to see you're back to your regular self" Hannah smiled sitting up to face him "guessing I passed out?" 

"The pain became too much for you, once my grace was fully restored I placed you on the couch to rest. You weren't out long just a couple of minutes" he reassured her. Hannah soon stood and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she looked out the window and watched the stars twinkling across the dark sky. "It's a beautiful night" Castiel joined her "as is the company" he said making Hannah blush slightly "are you...flirting with me?" she smirked towards him. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" he frowned making Hannah smile more "no it's perfect." 

They stood there for a few moments gazing up at the sky "I remember when every star was first born, each as beautiful and bright as the last. Now I find myself standing next to the most perfect" Castiel said. Hannah felt her cheeks blush even more, never did she think that An Angel of The Lord would show even the tiniest bit of interest in her. She turned to face her friend and was meet with the most beautiful blue eyes staring back, it was like looking at the ocean; suddenly Castiel lightly cupped her cheeks in his hands before pressing his lips to hers. It took a few seconds for Hannah to react but soon she was embracing the kiss, she grabbed hold of Castiel's trench coat as his hands went from her cheeks to hold her waist. The kiss quickly became passionate but Castiel pulled away looking a little sheepish. 

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, it's just...this body confuses me. Whenever I'm in your presence the heartbeat quickens, the palms sweat and I feel angry when you are threatened. I've never been sure what it means, as an Angel I'm not familiar to human emotions, that was until I touched your soul and I realized I feel an attraction to you." 

Hannah found herself lost for words; Castiel Angel of The Lord had just confessed he had feelings for her. She tightened her grip on his coat and brought her lips back up to his giving a passionate kiss, Castiel's hands left her waist and worked their way up her body and found themselves entangled in her hair. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" The Angel said between kisses "I want to, I have really strong feelings for you feathers" Hannah smiled making Castiel laugh at the nickname. 

Things soon started to heat up and it wasn't long until the two of them went upstairs to Hannah's bedroom, she fell backwards on the soft mattress pulling Castiel with her without breaking the kiss. She helped him remove his coat and jacket before fiddling with his tie; a pile of clothes appeared on the floor at the end of the bed as Angel and human became locked in a passionate embrace. 

"That was..was that satisfactory for you?" Castiel looked down at Hannah who was wrapped in his arms with her head resting on his chest "it was wonderful" the teen giggled. They laid there for a while, sharing little kisses before agreeing not to bring up their night again, if Bobby Sam and Dean found out Hannah knew there would be trouble. 

After getting dressed Castiel gave Hannah one last kiss before disappearing into the night with a flap of his wings, leaving the teen alone with her thoughts, she didn't even think that night would change her life forever.


	5. Sickness and Cravings

Morning sickness was dreadful, the last time Hannah had felt this awful she was having her tonsils removed when she was eleven. Luckily it always hit in the early hours of the morning, most nights Bobby would be out working a case with The Winchesters so he wasn't around to notice. As she left the bathroom after yet another session of throwing her guts up Hannah placed her hands on her growing stomach; over the past week she had noticed she was starting to get bigger. Yesterday she felt some movement for the first time, it wouldn't be long until she felt a proper kick. As she curled up under her duvet she could hear the engine of The Impala announcing her dad and the boys had arrived back from their hunt. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they started to suspect something, but Hannah wasn't ready to let them know just yet. And then there was Castiel; sweet humble Angel of The Lord Castiel, he needed to know but she was terrified about his reaction. Hannah wrapped herself further under the duvet and drifted off in what little sleep she could.

"Rise and shine baby girl!" 

Dean pulled open the curtains a Cheshire cat grin plastered over his face "it's a beautiful morning" he said with a tone of happiness in his voice. Hannah sat up making sure the duvet was still covering her stomach "what's got you so cheerful? Hunt went well I'm guessing?" she questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The elder Winchester gave her another grin before jumping on the bed next to her "oh yeah, I totally took the bastard down. I mean Sam and your dad helped, a bit, but as usual it was up to me to save the day" Hannah laughed at the cockiness. 

"Come on your dad's making breakfast" Dean went to pull the duvet off but Hannah jumped up and quickly left the room so he wouldn't notice her stomach "you coming?" she called down the hall.

The aroma of bacon and pancakes hit Hannah as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she wrinkled her nose at the smell trying to hold the nausea back; normally breakfast was her favourite but at the moment she was unable to stomach most food.

"Look who decided to join us" Hannah sarcastically rolled her eyes at Bobby's comment as she joined him and Sam in the kitchen. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee before taking a sip finally something I can keep down she thought taking a second sip. Hannah gave Bobby a quick peck on the cheek before heading into the library with her coffee in hand. "Is Hannah drinking coffee?" Sam turned in his chair to face the old time hunter "she hates coffee the first time Hannah tried it she threw up for an hour afterwards."

"She was five years old, she's older now her taste buds have matured" Bobby replied stacking pancake after pancake on a plate. Sam shook his head making his long brown mane swoosh about "I dunno Hannah's been acting strange for the past week or so" he said going back to reading the paper. Bobby placed the plate of pancakes on the table "she's a teenager probably just going through a phase."

"Who's going through a phase?" Dean walked into the kitchen pulling on a clean shirt.

"Hannah, do you think she's been acting strange?" 

"No stranger then usual" The elder Winchester stuffed two pancakes in his mouth before choking them down "learn to swallow ya idjit!" Bobby frowned at him. 

In the living Hannah sat on the couch drinking her coffee while skimming through a book about Egyptian mythology it was always her favourite growing up. She was trying her best not to listen to the conversation in the kitchen but at the mention of her name Hannah couldn't resist.

"She's fine maybe a little moody then usual but she's a teenager it's normal" Bobby said.

"I'm telling you something is wrong, Dean you said Cas mentioned that Hannah had been ignoring him" Sam commented.

"Yeah, he said something about her not wanting to be his friend or something" Dean said.

"And you don't think that's weird? You know Hannah has a bit of a crush on him?"

"Hang on" she heard Bobby say "my daughter has a crush on your Angel buddy?"

"Yeah!" Sam and Dean answered in unison.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Not really"

"Anyway, do you think something may have happened between the two of them?"

Hannah felt her heart jump from her chest, did Sam know? No that's impossible no one did. As the conversation flowed in the kitchen between her dad and the brothers, Hannah's mind dipped in and out from what they were saying. She heard the words; distant secretive Castiel and her name several times in the space of just a few minutes. Hannah abandoned her half drunk now cold coffee on the side table before sneaking back upstairs before they could see. Without even thinking Hannah grabbed a duffle bag from a cupboard before heading towards her bedroom. Once inside she quickly packed some clothes and other essentials before changing into some jeans a white t shirt and one of Dean's old shirts and pulled on a pair of old sneakers. 

Grabbing the duffle and a jacket Hannah sneaked back down stairs noticing the boys were still heavily in conversation, as quietly as she could she slipped out the front door and fast paced it towards the gate of the scrapyard and headed in the direction of town. 

If Sam suspected anything then there was only one thing to do; 

She was going to run.


	6. Runaway

It had been five days since Hannah had runaway, Sam and Dean had been searching the whole of South Dakota but so far nothing. Bobby had gone mad when he discovered his only daughter had disappeared on him and was spending every waking minute on the phone with other hunters asking if anyone had seen her. Like Bobby Dean was furious when they discovered Hannah missing Sam on the other hand was worried "I don't get it, why would she run? Why now?" 

"I'll tell you why" Dean said "she's a drama queen. Remember the first time she ran away? She got to the end of the driveway before running back in crying"

"She was six years old and you took away her stuffed frog"

"Still she's a drama queen"

The rest of the drive back to Bobby's seemed endless, with Sam making the usual phone calls to missing persons department, local hospitals where he posed as a police officer asking if any had seen a girl of Hannah's description but still no luck. Twenty minutes from the salvage yard and a flap of wings broke the silence as Castiel appeared in the backseat. "Now's not the time Cas" Dean said not taking his eyes off the road. Cas looked from one brother to the other wondering what could be wrong "I'm sensing awkwardness." 

"Hannah's missing" Sam stated with a flat tone.

Sheer panic and anger rose in Castiel's eyes at those words "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU - DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY -" 

"Cas calm down she's done stuff like this before we'll find her"

"You better!" And with that The Angel left leaving the brothers bewildered "what was that about?" Sam pondered as Dean shrugged his shoulders.

The Impala pulled into the scrapyard just as the sun was setting making the sky overhead a burnt orange colour. The brothers stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door of the house. "Hang on a minute" Sam said stopping Dean from opening the door "what?" 

"Cas"

"What about him?"

"His reaction when we told him. Don't you think it was weird? And what did he mean by they?" 

"I admit it was weird even for him, but we have enough to the worry about to start worrying over the Angel!" Dean replied opening the door and letting him and Sam in.

"Any luck?" Bobby rushed over to them with hope in his tired eyes but it was crushed the second he saw the brothers shake their heads. He went back into the kitchen grabbing another bottle of whiskey as he did; Bobby had been a drinking a lot more since Hannah ran. Sam and Dean followed their friend and was surprised to see their friend and fellow hunter Ellen Harvelle standing by the stove "hello boys" she said giving them a quick hug.

"Ellen, didn't expect to see you here" Dean commented taking his jacket off.

"The second I heard about Hannah I rushed over to help. That girl is like a daughter to me"

"What now?" Sam asked grabbing two beers from the fridge and passing one to Dean "we keep looking and we don't stop until we find my daughter" Bobby said.

The next hour was spent with Dean and Ellen on the phone and Sam on his laptop trying everything they could to track down Hannah, but she was smart; she got rid of her phones and was using cash instead of the credit card Bobby had given her. The old time hunter was getting more frustrated with every dead end, he sat behind his desk in the library slowly nursing a double whiskey. He picked up a silver frame he kept on the desk, it was of him and Hannah when she was four years old; he smiled sadly at the image thinking that somewhere she could be hurt and he wasn't there to take care of her. "Dean" he mumbled "call your Angel buddy, tell him to get his feathery ass down here and look for my little girl"

"Yeah about that" Dean cleared his throat "Cas appeared earlier on our way up here. He got pretty mad when Sam told him about Hannah and then he left"

"He probably went to search for her himself" Sam interjected trying to keep positive.

Just as Bobby was about to reply with some sarcastic comment Ellen finally had some news

"That was The Sheriff's department in Mason City in Iowa, a girl matching Hannah's description was spotted at a motel there just a couple of hours ago."

The Bluebell Inn, Mason City, Iowa;

Hannah curled up on the moth eaten sheets watching some crappy horror film on the only cable channel. Empty packets of potato chips candy wrappers and soda cans littered the floor, a line of salt along the bottom of door and window sill. This was the second motel room she had stayed in since she left, the teen was planning to stay another night before moving onto the next town. She placed a hand over her stomach feeling her baby "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" she whispered before falling asleep which was soon interrupted by three loud knocks on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hannah Catherine Singer I know you're in there now you open this door"

It was Bobby and he wasn't happy.

How the hell did they find me? Hannah jumped from the bed and slowly approached the door hearing the voices of Sam Dean and

"Ellen?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm here"

"I only want Ellen to come in"

For a second there was no reply until she heard the familiar shush from her mother figure "open the door sweetie, the boys are going to stay outside I promise"

Hands shaking the young hunter unlocked the door and opened it an inch before moving back to the bed. Ellen quickly entered the room and locked the door before Bobby or the brothers had a chance to enter "I'm sorry" was all Hannah could as she burst into tears. Ellen rushed over and wrapped her arms around her surrogate daughter "It's ok it's all going to be ok" she soothed "your daddy isn't mad none of us are mad we're just worried and so relived you're ok." Hannah pulled away from the hug and looked at her friend "I'm sorry for disappearing" she sniffled between tears "I didn't know what to do I thought Sam had worked it out I tho-"

"Worked what out?"

Hannah said nothing placing a protective hand to her stomach and everything clicked in Ellen's mind "oh sweetie"

The door suddenly burst open allowing the three men to enter "Hannah" Bobby rushed over to his daughter who quickly moved away from him "I'm not mad baby" he said trying to reassure her but Hannah kept moving away. "I'm not mad" he repeated "I was at first but not now, I just want to know why darlin'. Why did you leave? Talk to me."

"You need to tell him" Ellen said.

"Tell me what?"

Hannah shook her head still not saying a word.

Sam and Dean shared confused and worried looks "Hannah whatever it is we can help" the younger Winchester said gently with his brother nodding in agreement.

"You can't help with this none of you can"

 

"I can"

Castiel was suddenly standing behind them a look of relief on his face as he saw Hannah unharmed.

"Cas what the hell!"

"Heaven actually Dean" he said bluntly "are you alright Hannah?"

"Do you?" 

Castiel nodded "I know"

"Know what? WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Bobby demanded looking from his daughter to the Angel.

Hannah shook her head towards the trench coated Angel pleading for him not to say but it was too late.

 

"Hannah is pregnant, and I'm the father"


	7. Heaven's Most Wanted

Hannah could feel the room spinning around her, she had an empty pit in the bottom of her stomach and she could feel five pair of eyes burning into her soul. Her breathing became slow her pulse quickened and she felt dizzy. The mother to be found her way to the bathroom locking the door behind her, it wasn't long before she heard raised voices on the other side.

"Cas I sear if this is true I will kill you myself!"

"Dean let the man explain!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but it is true; Hannah is expecting and it is vital I get her somewhere safe. Both she and the baby are in grave danger, all of Heaven will be searching for them"

Hannah heard this from the bathroom, it was something she had feared since discovering her pregnancy but hearing Castiel confirm it made her more fearful. She dropped to her knees sitting with her back to the door tears flowing fast, she wanted to run all over again but Hannah now knew The Angels would find her. A soft knock made the wood rattle slightly "Hannah" she heard Sam say "little one we need to talk all of us, together, as a family"

"Great idea Sammy" Dean interjected still giving Castiel a hard stare "let's talk about how you had sex with our sister" he pointed at Bobby "his daughter and got her pregnant. How'd it happen Cas? Did you seduce her with your Angel magic maybe put her under some sort of trance?"

"Nothing like that happened. I got attacked by a group of Angels I was injured, I went to the house for help and Hannah was there. She patched me up, it happened Dean we both consented, if Hannah said no I would have left"

"You think I'm gonna believe that you son of a bitch!" Dean suddenly swung his left arm and his fist collided with Castiel's jaw, but it was the Winchester who felt the pain as The Angel still stood unflinched. "Dean!" Sam rushed over to his brother and pushed him away "that's not going to help anything. Just calm down!" 

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Dean was almost shaking with rage "an Angel had sex with Hannah and knocked her up I am not going to calm down"

"Yeah and I'm pissed with him too Dean, but being aggressive isn't going to make the situation any better!"

Dean scoffed at this "made me feel better" he said under his breath.

Bobby had said nothing since Castiel had revealed the shocking revelation, he had been staring at the wall concentrating on a small crack in the paint while all hell had broken loose around him. Memories of his daughter from the past few weeks flooded his mind, he thought back to what Sam had said about her acting strange, he thought about Hannah drinking coffee her least favourite drink, he thought about her mood swings. "Bobby" Ellen had been sat silently watching the chaos unfold "Bobby you need to talk to your daughter. I know you don't want to believe what Cas is saying but you at least need to hear it from her" she advised. Bobby went say something but a click of a lock got his attention, Hannah opened the bathroom and stood just inside the door frame wiping a tear from her cheek. 

"Dad I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I am pregnant and Castiel is the father" 

Bobby looked at his daughter the second his eyes locked onto her stomach his heart dropped, everything that had been said was true his daughter was pregnant and by an Angel of all things! Bobby walked over to Hannah and quickly wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry" she squeaked "don't be baby, everything's going to be ok. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or my grandbaby" Bobby reassured her.

"Now that everything is in the open, perhaps it's time to discuss the next move" Castiel suggested taking a step towards Hannah "Why?" Bobby asked growing concerned still holding his daughter to him "what do Heaven what with the baby?"

"The baby is known as a Nephilim; a child born to both human and Angel. In heaven they are called abominations, they're highly illegal. The last to be born was over two thousand years ago, God grew fearful of what they were capable of doing so he ordered for all Nephilim children to be killed and brought all Angels back to Heaven banishing them to return to Earth. Now that Heaven know of the situation they will stop at nothing to kill both Hannah and the child. They also know I will do everything to stop them. It's not going to be easy but if we put our heads together we can keep them safe."

A stunned silence filled the room, neither Bobby Ellen or Sam could find the words but Dean who had just about calmed down spoke "so it's not bad enough that you knock her up, but you also endanger Hannah's life?" he started getting angry again.

"I didn't think she would fall pregnant, I thought my grace would be enough to protect her"

"Well obviously not Cas!"

"Enough!" Hannah broke from her father's embrace surprising everyone "what happened happened Dean, I know you're annoyed but you're just gonna have to accept it. It takes two to create a child so the fault is just as much mine as it is Castiel's. Yeah I should have none better and used protection but I didn't and I'm going to face up to my responsibility. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know I'm scared, my baby is in danger and all because of one stupid night (Castiel went to say something but stopped after Hannah looked at him) I just want to know that you're gonna be there, to help me. I want my baby to grow up with its Uncle Dean."

The Older Winchester wiped away a tear "course I'm gonna help, and I'm sorry for over reacting" he quickly gave her a quick hug before turning to the trench coated Angel "sorry for punching you man."

"It's perfectly alright, I'm sorry for hurting your hand"

"So we're all good now?" Ellen said still sitting on the bed.

"Actually there is one thing" Hannah put her hand on her stomach "Castiel we slept together just over two months ago, I had a scan three weeks back; they said I was ten weeks gone. Now either they got it wrong or the baby is growing faster then it should be."

Castiel nodded a slight smile across his lips "having grace the baby will develop faster, we only have a few months to prepare for the birth. Growing up she'll age the same as any other human, but being Nephilim means she will have the same healing powers as I do. You will never have to worry about vaccinations her grace will keep her completely immune to human illnesses. She'll also be able to see Angels and Demons in their true form. And her grace will grow stronger as she grows up but I'll be there to guide her."

"She? Did you say she?" Hannah thought she was going to cry.

Castiel screwed up his face after realising what he had done "sorry it was meant to be a surprise"

"You said she does that mean"

"Yes, we are having a girl"


	8. The ABC's of Pregnancy

"Last night I took down a nasty son of a bitch, almost lost my life. And now I'm stood here in 'Baby's ABC' picking up a stroller"

"Don't forget the car seat Dean"

"Thank you Sam!"

Since Castiel had let it slip she was expecting a girl, Hannah had gone overboard with buying baby clothes and items. This would be the fourth trip in a week that Sam and Dean had been sent out to collect the things she had ordered online; it was decided Hannah would stay inside to stay safe from The Angels. The backseat of the Impala was soon filled with boxes and bags stuffed with bottles clothing and diapers as the brothers made they way back to The Salvage Yard. "The back of my car looks like we're opening a day-care" Dean grumbled switching the engine off as he pulled up to the battered wooden house "babies need a lot of stuff" Sam replied opening the passenger door to get out. As they began to unload the items Castiel appeared, a look of confusion and worry on his face "what's up Cas?" Dean asked pulling out a large box containing a stroller.

"Hannah is" Castiel's eyebrows knitted together as he thought of the right words "well I'm not sure what's wrong with her"

"What'd you mean?" 

"Well earlier she was happy but then she asked whether or not she looked fat, and when I said no she got upset and run upstairs to her bedroom in tears"

Sam and Dean looked at each both trying their best not to chuckle "it's called being pregnant Cas" Sam explained "her hormones are everywhere she's bound to have mood swings from time to time. Pregnancy is an emotional and stressful time for a woman"

"I see"

"Is that why you're standing outside?"

"Yes. Also I came to check on the warding sigils" Castiel had spent the last few days warding the house and surrounding area from The Angels; but he had mixed a few drops of his blood into the paint giving him access to be able to check on Hannah's pregnancy. During the night he would stand guard outside the wooden shack keeping an eye out for any intruders, and to avoid Bobby who was still struggling to come to terms with the situation.

"Any sign of The Angels?" Sam asked grabbing the last bag.

"None and that is what worries me" Castiel replied observing a large grey cloud overheard.

"What do you think they're planning?" 

"Not certain but whatever it is it won't be good, we'll need to be ready when they do make their first move"

Bobby sat behind his desk in the library a double whiskey in hand as usual, he looked up hearing the boys enter his eyes fixed on The Angel who stood awkwardly just inside the kitchen. The hunter had barely said a word to anyone since they had returned home from Iowa and it was causing a lot of tension among the family. He was happy to be a first time grandfather but having an Angel for the father was something he was unable to accept. "You boys get everything?" Ellen walked through the study carrying a basket of freshly washed clothes; she had moved in to be an extra pair of hands. "Everything on the list" Sam nodded dropping the last of the bags with the rest of the items "good at this rate we'll be ready for when the little arrives." 

"I have a question, how is Hannah able to afford all of this? She doesn't even have a job" Dean pointed out looking at the ever so growing pile of boxes and bags "Bobby's been helping out and I had some money left from The Roadhouse, we all just gotta pitch in" Ellen replied folding the laundry.

"I thought you were gone" Bobby grumbled in Castiel's direction as he took another sip from his glass "I simply stepped outside to check on the sigils, you know the ones I painted all over your house to keep your daughter safe" Castiel calmly replied. Bobby suddenly stood up and almost launched himself at The Angel but stopped in his tracks as a blood curdling scream echoed its way down the stairs.

"CASTIEL!"

Up in her bedroom Hannah was kneeling by the bed hands clutching her stomach, tears were filling her eyes as another agonising pain tore through her body. Just a few moments ago she was reading a book on Angel lore when she felt what at first she hoped was a kick; but Hannah suddenly felt as if she had been thrown against a wall as pain exploded in every part of her body. She had tried to make her way downstairs but the pain became unbearable and left her on the floor. 

"CASTIEL!"

Castiel arrived in a heartbeat, a look of fear spread across his face as Hannah screamed once more. In one move he picked her up bridal style and laid her gently back on the bed to make her more comfortable. The bedroom door flung open and all four hunters ran inside "Hannah!" Bobby ran to his daughters side "what's happening?" he looked at Castiel who shook his head "I'm not sure" he placed one hand on Hannah's stomach and the other on her forehead to control her pain. Ellen and The Winchesters looked on with worry as Bobby and Castiel tried to understand what was going on. 

"Is it the baby?"

"She can't be arriving now it's too early"

Hannah suddenly stopped screaming as her body went still.

"DO SOMETHING YOU SON OF A BITCH. SAVE MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDCHILD!" Bobby yelled in Castiel's face, Sam and Dean pulled him back giving The Angel room to check on the expectant mother.

"It's the baby, she's growing almost twice the rate then a normal foetus. It's putting too much pressure on Hannah's body but she's going to be fine; they both are" Castiel explained relief starting to wash the worry from his face. Bobby rushed back to his daughters side wiping a tear from his eye "it's ok baby daddy's here" he whispered placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Cas how long would you say Hannah has until she gives birth?" Ellen asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"It's hard to say. But at the rate that she is growing my estimation is four months. It's also too risky for a hospital birth Hannah will have to have the baby here. I have no idea what the labour will be like for her, but I will be there to help in anyway I can"

Everyone shared a worried look at this new revelation, they all stayed with Hannah for a while before Ellen suggested they left her to rest in peace. Bobby stayed by his daughters side all night, he didn't even complain when Castiel came to check in on her.

After that night they decided to try and stay civil for Hannah and the baby's sake.


	9. Love of An Angel

It had been three days five hours and twenty nine minutes since Castiel had put Hannah into a deep sleep to help her body heal after a traumatic experience in her pregnancy. Bobby Ellen and The Winchesters had each spent some time checking in on her but it was The Angel who had stayed by her side at all times. Castiel sat in a chair by the end of the bed taking in her features as Hannah slept; the way her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders. The pinkness of her lips, the small freckles on her nose, the dimples in her cheeks; Castiel thought she was the most beautiful creature his father had created. He moved to sit on the bed clutching her hand in his placing the other on her growing stomach, he smiled feeling his daughter's grace hearing her heartbeat. 

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you" he whispered "your mommy and I are going to love you so much, as will your grandfather and your uncles and your aunt"

"Feathers"

The Angel felt Hannah's hand squeeze his, he looked up to find her gazing at him sleep still in her eyes and a faint smile across her lips. "You're awake. How do you feel?" Castiel couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face "like I've slept for a week" Hannah's voice croaked. Castiel helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water which she gulped down in seconds "do you remember what happened?" The Angel watched her intensely. "I remember pain, like nothing I've ever experienced before. And then nothing but darkness but it was calm, I didn't feel scared" Hannah suddenly sat up and flew into a panic "the baby is she ok? She's not hurt?" Castiel placed his on her shoulders to lay her back down.

"She's fine, due to her being half Angel she's growing faster then a normal foetus. Your body was unable to cope under the pressure, I had to put you in a deep sleep to help you rest, you've been out for three days"

Hannah placed a hand on her growing stomach, relief washed over her face knowing her daughter was healthy but she was also frightened at the rate she was growing. 

"Can I get you anything? Food? More water?" Castiel asked concerned for her well being "um some food would be nice." Hannah barely blinked when a plate of PB&J sandwiches and a small bag of chips appeared beside her which she wolfed down in seconds to Castiel's amusement. 

"Where is everyone?"

"Ellen and your father are downstairs and The Winchesters are finishing a case in Kentucky. They should be back soon"

With a click of his fingers Castiel replaced the now empty plate in Hannah's hands with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and cookie dough. The mother to be grinned before tucking in "how did you know this was my favourite Feathers?" Castiel smiled once more at the nickname "I could sense you were craving it"

They spent the next hour talking, every time Hannah called him Feathers Castiel couldn't help but smile which was a new feeing for him. Hannah finished her ice cream as she spoke about how excited she was for the baby's arrival, Castiel listened intently, enjoying the sound of joy in her voice. He even made her laugh telling her a joke Dean had once said, he enjoyed seeing Hannah happy, it made his heart flutter in a way he had never experienced before. 

Suddenly, Castiel jumped to his feet, anger replaced his normally calm blue eyes "Castiel" Hannah eyed him curiously "Castiel what's wrong?" but there was no answer from The Angel. Instead he walked over to the window and peered through the curtains, the moment he had been dreading had finally arrived. His fists balled up in a rage as he turned to leave the room "STAY HERE!" he growled before he was gone. Grabbing the Beretta pistol from under her pillow, Hannah flipped the safety and jammed it in the waistband of her jeans "never gonna happen Feathers"

Downstairs Sam and Dean had arrived back from their hunt and were enjoying a beer while talking over the case with Bobby and Ellen. "Dad" the group of hunters were shocked to see Hannah standing in the library. Bobby rushed over, pulling his daughter into a giant hug "you're ok" he welled up holding her close. 

"How you feeling?"

"Are you hungry do you need anything?"

"I'm good I'm fine" she stepped away, feeling suffocated "Have you seen Castiel?"

"Cas? He's barely left your side the past three days, and now you're saying he's gone?"

Before Hannah could answer, The Angel in question appeared behind them, a look of anger and despair etched on his face. "Cas man, what the hell is going o-" he interrupted Dean's trail of thought by placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on Hannah's lips, shocking both the mother to be and the hunter family. 

"No matter what happens I will protect you"

The whole house suddenly started to shake violently. Books fell from the shelves, plates and glasses smashed on the floor, the windows started to crack. An ear screeching whistle like sound filled the air causing everyone to cover their ears. Castiel wrapped his arms round Hannah protectively as the lightbulbs began to shatter.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" 

"IT'S THE ANGELS. THEY'RE HERE!"


	10. When Heaven Knocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took long to post!

A dozen Angels, all dressed in light grey suits, stood in the library in front of the makeshift family. Each with an Angel blade in hand and a look of disgust on their faces. Felicity stepped forward, a ferocious force in navy "good evening" a wicked smile formed on her lips. Castiel quickly moved Hannah behind him, shielding her from view, Ellen moved to the teens side holding her close. Bobby and The Winchesters also moved closer, showing a united front against the heavenly warriors.

"Leave" 

"And here I was hoping for a civil conversation Castiel"

"I won't say it again" an Angel blade appeared in Castiel's hand, he was ready to fight.

"We all know why we're here so I'll get to the point; handover Hannah Singer and I may spare your lives. If you refuse, then we will have a problem" 

Hannah could feel her heart in her throat. Her grip tightened on the back of Castiel's coat feeling the warmth from his vessel. She wished for her Angel lover to whisk her away where nobody could find them. Somewhere they could raise their daughter in peace. But that was just a fantasy. The Angels were here and Hannah knew they wouldn't leave until both she and her child were dead. But she needed to be strong, not just for herself, but for her daughter. Taking a deep breath, the mother to be let go of Ellen's embrace and pushed past Castiel coming face to face with Felicity and her garrison.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Castiel tried to pull her back to his embrace but Hannah refused "She's not a monster or evil or an abomination. She's my daughter and I will NEVER let you feather winged bastards take her from me!"

This seemed amusing to The Angels, each started to snicker at her confidence. Felicity on the other hand was impressed "I admire your bravery but it won't help. We will terminate the abomination you carry. And then, I'll rip out your throat"

A flash of rage washed over Hannah as she went to punch the heavenly host in the face, but Castiel held her back "she's looking for a rise from you, calm down and think of our daughter" 

"And I'm glad to oblige" Hannah growled trying to fight his grip.

"You should learn to control your pet Castiel"

And with that something snapped inside the teenager; she grabbed Castiel's angel blade intending to stab it directly into Felicity's heart, instead she felt herself get thrown from her feet and smash into a bookcase, before falling to the floor passing out in pain.

"HANNAH!" 

Bobby rushed to his daughter with Ellen right behind, but they too were thrown across the room. Castiel launched himself towards his siblings, a fire of rage burning in his heart. With a flick of his wrist he sent two charging Angels out of the house, before taking down another with a single strike. He used his blade as if it was an extension of himself; in just seconds Castiel had taken down two Angels before going after another.

The Winchesters had both grabbed a weapon and followed their friend into the fight; Sam swung his blade towards a tall blonde Angel just missing his neck; Dean went hand to hand with a brunette who sent him flying with just one punch. "DEAN!" Sam tried to rush to his brothers side but was flung over the kitchen table by another smaller Angel. 

Hannah's eyes fluttered open, she could hear ringing in her ears, she slowly lifted her head as she watched Castiel take on another one of his siblings. She tried to move but the weight of the books had her pinned to the floor. Her hand went to her stomach feeling her baby please be ok baby girl she thought as a pool of blood appeared beneath her head.

"Dad"

Bobby quickly shook of his fall and had tried to rush back to his daughter hearing her croaking voice calling for him. But an Angel blocked his path "step away from my daughter you son of a bitch!" Bobby went to attack the well dressed celestial being but was grabbed from behind by another and pushed down to his knees, an angel blade held to his neck.

"Bobby!" 

Ellen had managed to take an Angel down while sporting a sprained wrist and a nasty cut to the head. She went to grab the Angel holding down Bobby but like her friend, was grabbed and forced to her knees by another one of Castiel's siblings. The Winchesters had put up a good fight; Sam took down the tallest Angel while Dean tried to take down Felicity who smugly broke his arm with a click of her fingers "bitch!" he cried in pain falling to his knees alongside his brother.

Felicity quickly set her sights on Hannah who had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position against the bookcase, blood still pouring down her face. Her vision was still blurry but Hannah was able to make out her father Ellen and The Winchesters being held on their knees. Castiel had also taken notice to his friends being held by his siblings, he grabbed a blade before turning his attention to Felicity who had now grabbed hold of Hannah by the hair and pulled her up to her feet.

"Let her go!"

"Put down the blade or I rip out her throat" 

Castiel dropped his blade, the sharp metal landing on the floor with a loud clang.

"Kick the blade over"

Castiel did so watching his former superior pick it up twirling it in her hand. 

"Let. Her. Go. Now!"

The trench coated Angel could feel the anger simmering inside his vessel as his eyes were fixed on Hannah; blood covered her face and coated her usual blonde hair, her normally bright eyes were replaced with fear. He took a step towards them "one more step Castiel" Felicity held the blade to Hannah's throat "and I cut your human whor-"

Hannah suddenly head butted Felicity causing her to drop the blade to the floor, Castiel rushed over pulling Hannah to safety.

This caused the makeshift hunter family to break free from the Angel's grips sending them into a second fight. 

Dean grabbed a blade stabbing one Angel then another before throwing the blade to Sam who take another Angel down. 

Bobby and Ellen worked together taking two down at once.

Kicks and punches were thrown between humans and Angels, each determined to win.

Hannah took down the Angel who had fought with Dean earlier but was hit from behind by Felicity who had Castiel's blade back in her possession. 

"I will not let that filth be born!"

She swung the blade as Hannah jumped backwards, but the metal tip cut across her t shirt slicing the skin of her stomach. 

"NO!"

Castiel saw red as blood slowly dripped from the graze as Hannah fell to her knees but was caught by Sam.

A high pitched whistle, just like the one before The Angels arrived filled every corner of the house.

Castiel's eyes were burning with rage.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!"

His grace filled the room forcing The Angels from the house.

Castiel rushed to his lovers side using what was little left of his grace to heal Hannah's injuries.

"Felicity she tried to kil-" hot tears run down Hannah's face "the baby is, is she ok?" 

"She's fine, the blade barely cut your stomach. She's fine, you're both fine"

Castiel held her close as Bobby rushed over "they're gone baby, they're gone"

They all sat there for a moment, letting the events wash over them, it was now clear to them just what the Angels were prepared to do to stop Hannah giving birth.

Ellen and Bobby had patched up themselves and The Winchesters as Castiel was weakened from using his grace. The four of them shared a worried look over a glass of whiskey.

Hannah sat on the couch wrapped in her Angels coat, her head on Castiel's shoulder, her hands entwined with his. She suddenly felt something, a small thud from her stomach. 

"Castiel"

"Are you alright?"

"The baby, I just felt her kick"

They both broke out in a smile, Castiel placing his hand on her stomach feeling his daughter kicking, saying she was ok.

It was a moment of peace, they just wondered how long it would last.


	11. Pancakes and Syrup Kisses

It was a crisp fall morning in South Dakota, the leaves changing to a range of oranges and reds, a chilly breeze in the air indicating a frosty winter was fast approaching. Halloween had come and gone in a whirlwind of candy, witches and hormones. Castiel had barely left Hannah's side since The Angels attack and was keeping all senses on high alert. Each night he rechecked the wardings on the outside of the house, he stood watch waiting for the next attack. Once he was satisfied all was well, The Angel would retreat to Hannah's bedroom and sit by her side watching her sleeping form; the night after the Angels arrived she begun to suffer from nightmares.

Each night Hannah would wake screaming, a layer of sweat would cover her skin, her heart would be pounding; the image of The Angels attacking her family carved in her mind. Castiel would hold Hannah close calming her down, seeing the woman he cared for suffer broke his heart. 

"Castiel you do know you don't have to stay while I'm sleeping" 

"I don't mind, staying close to your side puts my mind at ease"

Each morning he would bring her breakfast that Ellen had prepared for her in bed; a plate stacked with pancakes topped with bacon and maple syrup, a large glass of juice and a bowl of yogurt and fresh fruit. Castiel always enjoyed watching her eat; he had no need for food but seeing Hannah happy made him feel good. Hannah's pregnancy was progressing well; her stomach was growing by the day, Castiel was satisfied with how well she was developing. The baby would kick happily if someone touched her stomach or sang a lullaby or hearing her parents voice. And her cravings were sending Castiel out three to four times a day; red velvet cupcakes, chocolate chip ice cream, cheesy nachos, triple burger with extra bacon, if Hannah wanted it Castiel would get it by any means. The other night she almost broke Dean's fingers when he tried to take the last slice of pecan pie Ellen had made earlier in the day.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Castiel asked as he watched Hannah try on what seemed to be the hundredth shirt "fat" she groaned chucking the shirt to the growing pile to her right.

"Hannah I assure you, you are not overweight you are simply with child and looking radiant and as beautiful as the day we met"

Hannah felt her cheeks start to blush, she felt her daughter was moving like crazy hearing her father complimenting her mother. She turned to see her beloved Angel sitting on her bed smiling at her his head slightly tilted, Hannah always thought he looked adorable when he did that. 

"What would you like to do today?" 

"I would like to get out of this house, I am tired of looking at the same four walls everyday"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, The Angels would be on your tail the moment you step foot outside of the wardings"

Hannah groaned at this, it had been nearly a month since she left the house and was having daily fights with Bobby about letting her go to the local store. Castiel stood and wrapped his arms around, he hated seeing Hannah like this but he was concerned "I understand it is frustrating, but I want you and our daughter to be safe" he said kissing the top of her forehead. Hannah melted into her angelic lovers arms, he always had a calmer effect on her "I know" she looked up at him her hazel brown eyes meeting his ocean blue "but I need a change of scenery before I completely lose it"

It took a lot of persuasion (and puppy dog eyes) but Hannah finally got Bobby to agree to let her go to the store, but only with Castiel by her side. 

"Follow them" Bobby instructed The Winchester who waited a few minutes before jumping in the Impala and following their friends into town.


	12. Angel in The Aisle

Castiel stood in the baby aisle of the local grocery store, his eyes roaming the shelves; diapers, wet wipes, formula, toys, baby lotion, it was all very foreign to him. He picked up a small jar of baby food reading the label "pear spinach and peas, that does not sound appetizing" he frowned placing the jar back on the shelf. Hannah appeared to his right, pushing a trolley already filled with groceries and baby clothes "you ok Castiel?" she said taking in his confused look.

"I wasn't aware a baby required so many products"

"It is expensive being a parent, but it will all be worth it"

"Can I help?" A tall thin woman with red hair appeared behind the couple, she was wearing an apron with the stores logo on the front, a name tag said Carol. Hannah could see Castiel study her for a moment, since The Angel's attack he trusted no one, after a few seconds Hannah saw his face relax, showing she was someone who would do them no harm.  
"We're doing fine thank you, my boyfriend is just overwhelmed with the prospect of becoming a first time parent" Hannah said filling the trolley with baby goods. The store assistant Carol looked at Hannah, and then looked at Castiel, her face twisted into a smirk of disbelief "the two of you are expecting?" her tone was harsh and unexpected something that threw Hannah. 

"Yes we are expecting and yes we are in a relationship. And yes my boyfriend maybe a few years older then me (Carol scoffed at this) but we are very happy and frankly I don't care about the opinion of a complete stranger who has nothing better to do then judge other people. Come on Castiel we have everything we came for"

The Angel followed his lover but not before giving Carol his famous squinty eyes showing her his disproval of upsetting Hannah. The next hour was spent collecting the rest of their shopping list, although Castiel could sense Hannah was still frustrated "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just frustrated with all the judging coming from complete strangers who have no idea about our situation"

"Just ignore them"

They rounded the corner on to the next aisle grabbing some groceries Ellen had asked them to collect. Hannah couldn't help but find Castiel's fascination with human essentials amusing, she often caught him staring whenever she or Ellen cooked or did laundry. They soon headed towards the checkouts but Hannah stopped in her tracks noticing too familiar guys wearing plaid hiding by the magazine racks. 

"Sam. Dean"

The Winchesters jumped hearing the anger in her voice "what are you guys doing here?" 

The Brothers looked at one another trying to find the right words "um well, we're shopping" Sam lied "yeah we needed to pick up a few things" Dean said grabbing something from a self. Hannah couldn't help but laugh slightly "you just picked up a box of tampons" Dean looked at the box and quickly chucked it back down wiping his hand against Sam's jacket in disgust. 

"My dad told you guys to follow us" the mother to be crossed her arms annoyed that her father didn't trust Castiel to keep her safe.

"He's just looking out for you Han" Sam reassured her "we all want you and the baby to be safe"

"She's safe with me" Castiel looked insulted by this "we were having a perfectly nice day buying the essentials we need to prepare for our daughter's arrival. I have seen nothing out of the ordinary, if I had we would have come straight home"

The Winchesters soon felt guilty for breaking Hannah's trust but their overly protective big brother minds had gone into overdrive since recent events. "Look why don't you pay for your shopping and we'll give you a lift home and bring all the bags in" Sam suggested hoping to make peace "you can spend the car ride calling us every name under the sun"

Twenty minutes later The Impala pulled into the salvage yard "whose car is that?" Hannah noticed an old Honda parked outside the house. They quickly collected the items from the trunk and headed inside curious about the mysterious visitor. They heard overjoyed voices talking as they entered the kitchen, Bobby and Ellen sat at the table joined by a young blonde woman who was sipping a beer. "Back so soon guys" Ellen couldn't wipe the smile from her face "don't just stand there come say hi" the four stood there shocked when the visitor turned round revealing their face;

"Jo"


End file.
